1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to electronic devices such as servers and computers, and particularly to an electronic device which has a multifunctional network interface port which can be used for both normal network communication and for debugging or updating the software.
2. Description of Related Art
When a computer microchip or other components in an electronic device fails or malfunctions, the device may be rendered unusable or the microchip or component must be replaced. Alternatively, the microchip could be debugged or have its software updated. A common method to debug or update the software of the microchip is to connect the microchip to a serial interface, and then an external debugging host is connected to the serial interface. Therefore, the debugging host can communicate with the microchip via the serial interface, and can debug or update the software of the microchip. However, nowadays, to obtain miniaturized volumes and compressed structures, many electronic devices do not provide an external serial interface port for connecting to a debugging host. Thus, it is inconvenient to debug or software-update the microchip although the electronic devices may have the serial interface mounted inside.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.